destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Insert Generic Username
insert_generic_username, '''also known as '''Generic or I_G_U, is a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He is an Anti-Godmodder and started posting during Act 3. He is notable for reading through the entire Destroy the Godmodder series, kickstarting the Grimdark Vs. Trickster strife, making creative one-off attacks, and producing many dice-based alchemies. He has a fondness for references to MS Paint Adventures and almost never keeps consistent POV. His Minecraft account is I_G_U. His chumhandle is genericGamer GG (6496FF). Entities Generic has spawned only a few entities in DTG2, preferring to advance the plot by killing things instead. *Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff *Perfectly Generic Army * Cathedral of Syndetic Ascension * Clock Tower of Cartesian Alignment * Fluthulu * HEX (from Discu Warudo, not Netpatham) ** Specifically, a retroactively sabotaged version (despite not originally removing the mouse.) History Pre-DTG Generic started off as Tempo (his Starbound character, named due to the character's temporary nature as well as being a reference to Mega Man's naming scheme), who underwent the stock backstory of Glitch in Starbound, then eventually finished Starbound. One day, he found a frog temple, and programmed SKYUB, a version of SBURB that only accepts Perfectly Generic Objects or (Color) Generic Objects as players. Upon starting the game, Tempo was turned into a Hollow Blue Generic Object. Somehow, despite being a cube for the entirety of the game, he won, creating a universe that will likely never be revisited, though the inhabitants do know of his existence, as he entered the door to the Ultimate Reward. This victory not having been enough, he proceeded to run a dead session, gathering a loyal squad of leprechauns with hope powers, who will likely never be brought up. Before he was able to fight Yaldabaoth, however, he wound up entering Minecraft due to a test of integrated Exile technology going awry. DTG2 Generic entered at around the time that the Emerald Arena was closed. He took an immediate liking to the Alchemiter, and has had a large number of alchemy binges. Using said alchemies, he has interfered with a large number of different battlefield events. He was a central figure in the Trickster vs Grimdark events, and a high damage player in the Massive Battle of Armies. Later, he finished off Project Binary, and also reached the top few spots of the Echeladder. Around the time of Trial 3, he became the king of the Echeladder, until being deposed by TheLordErelye. He also started a shop similar to Wilson's, except trading charges for alchemies in general, which led to him gaining several alchemies. Alchemies Generic has made a huge number of alchemies, the most notable of which include: *Perfectly Generic Alchemiter *Blue Generic Alchemiter *AlChemistry-inator *AlchMeeMiter *Zillymiter * Several Trickster/Zilly weapons. *Several suckers and sets of wands. *A set of armor themed around the cover of Homestuck Volume Eight. *Alterationer *Captchocterationslamvil *Railteration Infinidicegun *Gatekeeper's Scythe Octets By far, the most plentiful of Generic's alchemies are his octets, which he uses in all sorts of situations, their creation ending with the advent of Octet Hell, the eighth Comb Rave. Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG2 Category:Anti-Zero Category:DTG0 Category:Generic